


“You don’t even know how lucky you are. I protect you and provide for you. Don’t act so ungrateful.” ~Maximilien

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You don’t even know how lucky you are. I protect you and provide for you. Don’t act so ungrateful.” ~Maximilien

Maximilien wrapped his cold digits around your neck as he put on the necklace he bought for you. Every night he returned with some sort of gift, mostly clothes and jewelry. His voice hummed in your ear, “Nervous?” you exhale and give an almost undetectable nod, “Don’t be.”  
He turned you around to face him, moving his eyes up and down your body, absorbing the image he created of you. He adorned your curves with a tiny red dress with golden earrings and, of course, the necklace he’d just bought.   
“I want you to dance for me.”  
You blushed at the though of dancing in that empty room, no music playing, and the cold eyes of your captor glued onto you, “No…”  
His face was immobile, you couldn’t possibly read him, but you could feel the anger in the hard smack he gave your check. Using that same smooth hand, he grabbed you by the necklace, jerking you his way, “You don’t even know how lucky you are.”  
Tears begin to frame your eyes while you look down at your bare feet. Those words pound in your head. Helplessly, your hands grip onto nothing, nails digging into your palms.   
“I protect you and provide for you.”   
The feeling in your gut grows and your stomach turns, you almost don’t even notice the tear rolling down your check. Maximilien moves closer, wrapping a hand around your body.   
“Don’t act so ungrateful,” with his free hand, he cups your check, wiping away a tears as it flows. He moves his grip from your back to your neck, leaning you into him. Your lips almost touch, a small gasp escaping yours at the contact.   
“I want you to dance for me,” he says again, no less stern or lenient, almost as if he didn’t ask just a moment ago, “mon trésor.”  
Releasing you from his grip, he sits on the bed you’ve been chained to for so long. You could feel the pressure all over your body as he focuses on your from afar. It made you think of a time when you weren’t trapped in his bedroom, however long ago that might’ve been, when he had his eyes on you, but you were free. Still, you held back tears and you began to seductively move for him.


End file.
